The Full Story Of Five Nights At Wario's
Rosalina, the queen of the cosmos, was always watching over the universe, also known as the universe where the Mushroom Kingdom is located. But, this is not the only universe in existence. Universes exist in an infinite amount, all coexisting in perfect balance. Thus, the Mushroom Kingdom exists in many varations, similar yet different. In one of these many universes, however, something was about to go very wrong. In this reality, Wario and Waluigi had recently opened up their own cafe, known simply as Wario's. They had a small budget, so the cafe was pretty small, but everything was going the right way. Wario was a nightguard during the first week but luckily no intruders came along. It did not take long before the amount of customers grew rapidly due to a special hamburger recipe that Wario and Waluigi used, and the two of them grew fairly rich. A couple of years passed and they eventually decided to close off Wario's cafe, and instead use all of the money to bulid Wario's dream: a massive fast food factory. They built it in a very old area, where the remains of really old bulidings still remained. However, the two quickly realized that running a large factory would be too much work for just the two of them, so they hired their friends Mario and Luigi, and even Princess Peach, leader of the Mushroom Kingdom, came around to the factory every so often to check on how things were moving along, though she eventually began to work there either part-time or full-time. But, as time passed, Wario slowly realized that the factory was slowly becoming corrupt. The factory didn't get nearly as much income as Wario originally had hoped that it would. But, one evening, as Wario was closing off the factory for the day, the man saw something sticking out of the dirt. It was an ancient witch's book from the 14th century. The book detailed demonic rituals. As it turned out, the factory had been built on top of the witch's original housing. Wario, willing to do anything to save his factory at this point, read the book, and also go through with one of the rituals. In the end, the factory got cursed. Wario sold his and his coworkers' souls in exchange for money and riches. The effect of the curse was that their souls would be doomed to be cursed with grief, anger, and confusion after death came. Wario, not telling anyone about the curse, told them that they were now making more money than ever. However, one day, a greedy man named Bruno Gate broke into the factory in order to steal the hamburger recipe that made Wario's so famous. The man hid in the basement as he heard someone coming into that room. Bruno killed all five of the workers in the factory. Luigi got hung, and Mario got his head chopped off. Wario was the last one to be killed. Bruno managed to get away, and it was here that the souls of the five fell victim to the witch's curse. Instead of going to the afterlife, their souls possessed their now mutilated bodies, bringing them back to "life". The spirits couldn't think of anything else to do except get revenge on their killer. The only way to defeat this curse was to defeat grief itself. Rosalina saw this, and understood that, due to the curse, the spirits wouldn't stop killing people in order to hunt for Bruno Gate, maybe not even after Bruno was dead. Rosalina saw only one solution: She created a portal that bended space-time, and she sent the souls back in time, in the hopes that this would undo the curse. She sent them back to before the curse was activated. What she didn't realize, however, was that the curse transcended time and space. The souls still had the curse attached to them. A change in history had been made, thus erasing the current future. The cursed souls of Wario and his friends were sent back to the year 1988, which was the year that Wario and Waluigi's first cafe opened. The souls were sent back to the first day that Wario was the nightguard. The souls from the future now actually coexisted with their alive and normal selves in the past. At the moment, the souls roamed around, as they didn't have bodies to possess. The past Wario, who's alive, got a phone call from a Wario's employee on one of his nights. This employee stated that, on his lunch break, he saw the demonic form of spirit Wario on the security cameras earlier that day. As the nights progressed, Wario saw more and more spirits of his friends and even himself. Wario was scared and confused due to this, and later that weekend, Wario's cafe closed down due to the paranormal events. Wario, still holding his original motivations of building a fast food factory, realized that he and Waluigi didn't have the budget quite yet. So, the two opened an establishment that operated in the video game industry, thus leading to the opening of WarioWare, Incorporated, in December of 1990. The two hired Toad to work for them, and the mushroom creature accepted the job. Things were going good, and the company earned a massive amount of money. Toad fit in perfectly at the company. Eventually, Toad began writing in his journal/diary. His last entry into the journal was on March 23rd, 1991, where he detailed how Bowser had been lurking around WarioWare, Inc. for days. Bowser's lurking led to Toad hiding in a cabinet out of fear. The following day, on March 24th, Bowser burned down WarioWare, Inc. with Toad dying in the cabinet. Bowser, on the other hand, died as well. His body was later buried under the ruins of the building. The police never found Toad's body. Using the money they had earned, Wario and Waluigi finally opened the factory of their dreams. The advanced factory produced popular burgers. Due to this, the name Wario's was starting to go viral around the Mushroom Kingdom. To celebrate his successes, Wario created a Wario Man mascot costume. But, one day, the greedy thief, Bruno Gate, who also did the same thing in the first timeline, entered the factory during the early morning hours of operation, and put on the Wario Man costume as a disguise. Wario was alone in the factory when this happened, and was sitting in the office, when he saw Bruno in the outfit moving throughout the building. Bruno was trying to sneak up on Wario, in order to threaten him to get the hamburger recipe. Waluigi entered the factory around this time, and so Bruno stabbed both of them in a panic. Wario, as he was dying, fell down a staircase. Two of his teeth were knocked out because of this. Bruno, still in a panic, remained in the factory, and kept looking for the recipe. Later that day, Mario, Luigi, and eventually Peach entered the factory to look for their friends, but Bruno killed those three in the same ways he did the in the first timeline. Their souls left their bodies, and went to a heavenly place, as they weren't cursed. The cursed souls from the previous timeline, however, entered their new dead bodies, and brought them back to life. Bruno, still in the factory, was killed by the possessed bodies, and took his life as revenge. But, the curse was still not broken. They'd still keep looking for the murderer, and would kill anyone in their path. The spirits lied in wait in the factory, waiting for someone to enter. They waited on this for years. The normal souls of the five had reached a heavenly paradise. But, the soul of Bruno Gate could not rest. Because of this, he remained in the factory, possessing his body in the Wario Man costume. The factory, at this point, was closed off. People passing by the factory would sometimes see faces in the windows, and get unpleasant feelings. This led to the local legend that the factory was haunted. Seven years passed before a company reopened the factory. The building was now old and unstable, so they needed a nightguard. This job went to a man named Richard McRoy. Richard got phone calls on each of his nights there by another employee who explained the factory's dark past to him. On these nights, the possessed bodies tried to attack Richard. The man who called Richard on the phone, on Richard's fifth night, tried coming over to the factory to check on Richard, though the man was killed by Wario before he could enter the building. Richard ultimately survived his week at Wario's, and quit his job after his sixth night. On the day he quit, the factory was officially closed, never to be opened again. The same company who reopened the factory also had plans to reopen WarioWare. But, in the meantime, the things that happened to Richard while he worked at the factory traumatized him somewhat. The man experienced more and more nightmares at night. His most prevalent nightmare consisted of him forced to watch a TV screen which featured the spirits of Wario and his crew haunting numerous television channels. These nightmares were the cause of the spirit of Luigi, who'd left his dead body for Richard's. The former employee had been possessed by Luigi for many months, which led up to the reopening of WarioWare, Inc. three years after the Fast Food Factory's second closing. Wario's spirit understood that the company planned this reopening, and a few months before reconstruction began, Wario brought his gang over there and revived the dead bodies of Bowser and Toad, making them cursed as well. Wario also seeked out more victims to curse and add to his demonic army. Two of these were regular people who had not been involved in the chain of tragedies before: Yoshi and a girl named Ashley. Wario chose these two specifically because they were weak. Around this time, the now-almost possessed Richard McRoy got the job at WarioWare, Inc. as he had worked in the industry before, back in the Fast Food Factory. Wario and the rest of his crew would not stop killing. That was their curse. WarioWare, Inc. also required a nightguard. A young man named Thomas Taylor was hired for that position. Richard McRoy would call Thomas each night to give him instructions. But, Richard slowly became more demonic and possessed by Luigi as the week went on. Thomas trusted him less and less as the six nights went on. As the possessed bodies of Wario and co. tried to kill Thomas, who became more and more scared. During this time, the cursed Richard, now under the full influence of Luigi, locked Thomas in the building. Due to this, and also due to the fact that Thomas' screaming was heard during the night by several nearby people, the police were looking for Richard. On May 8th, 2017, a news report was published about how witness Matt Parker was the one who contacted the cops. Thomas Taylor, however, emerged from the building frightened, but unharmed. Richard was now on the run from law enforcement. It was after this that Luigi's spirit left Richard's body, and returned to his own body in the Fast Food Factory. Peach then took the place of Luigi in Richard. The crew then went into hiding to plan their next move, and WarioWare, Inc. was closed for good. But, while in hiding, the spirit of Bowser accidentally spit fire onto Wario, burning the man's face and scarring him horribly. Wario, in anger, lifted the curse he put on Bowser and made the creature's body return to its dead state. The crew quickly figured out that a new employee had begun working for a security company nearby the Wario establishments. Abusing this opportunity, the possessed Richard called this new employee, named Edward Coleman, and stated that there was a house that needed a night watchman while the family that lived in the house was on vacation. Edward gladly agreed to this, and traveled to the house. What Edward didn't know was that this house was the old childhood home of Richard McRoy. As the new employee got there, he had received a phone call from another employee at the security company, named Max Peterson. Max warned Edward about the supposed and rumored things lurking in the house, such as the fact that it was haunted. Wario and the rest of his crew went to the house to try and kill Edward. Luckily, the guard managed to survive for several nights by hiding in different rooms of the house. The reason he didn't leave was because of the fact that the spirits caused him to think that there was no exit. At this point, the soul of Bruno Gate, realized what he had done. Bruno set out to apologize to the spirits. Bruno figured out what street the house was on, but he didn't know exactly which one it was. He kept looking, but he never found them. At the end of the week, Richard McRoy came over to the house himself, and killed Edward Coleman, who was down in the cellar. On his way there, he also killed Max Peterson. After this, Peach left Richard's body, and returned to her own. Wario and the other four continued on their way. At this point, Rosalina saw that this had to be stopped. She found them, and created another portal in space-time, sending the cursed spirits back in time, all the way back to the first Wario's cafe, in 1988. This created a cycle. This loop can only be broken by one thing, and eventually it is broken, when Edward Coleman, the only one who can lift the witch's curse manages to find pieces of a music box that Richard owned when he was a kid. He assembled all pieces of this and played it when he was down in the cellar. This alerted Bruno Gate, who was wandering around in the streets outside, into the house. Bruno traveled to the cellar, where he encountered those that he had murdered. All Bruno could do was ask for forgiveness, which would break the witch's curse forever. Bruno apologized for what he'd done, and the souls of the five were freed, and went to a paradise. Richard McRoy was finally returned to normal, but as he tried to escape this all, the police found him and shot him to death after he began running from the cops. The curse on Ashley, Yoshi, and Toad, was also lifted thanks to this forgiveness. The souls were now at peace, as was Bruno Gate's spirit, and the ancient evil that started on the grounds of Wario's Fast Food Factory hundreds of years ago was never found, and Rosalina saw no reason to loop time again. Life in this universe's Mushroom Kingdom slowly returned to normal 'The End. ' ' ' Category:Storys Category:Five Nights at Wario's